Neuroradiologists' ability to successfully interpret magnetic resonance angiography (MRA) images is enhanced when projection images called maximum intensity projection (MIP) renderings are independently generated for the three main vascular structures in the head. Currently, this process is performed manually by the MR technician immediately following the acquisition of an MR angiography series. The technician uses tools provided on the scanner to manually trace out the left carotid arterial tree, the right carotid arterial tree and the basilar/posterior arterial tree. Though straight forward, this process requires approximately 10-20 minutes of technician's time. As radiology departments continue to seek methods of work flow improvement, even 20 minutes of technician's time become valuable.